Second Life
by sacchame
Summary: Err- I just wanna share my imagination into fanfic, please left your comment! i really need your comment :'3


SECOND LIFE

.

.

.

"Where is Shintaro?" said a girl with a red scraft around her neck. "Who's the person that you've been searching for?" said Shintaro, a boy with red jersey standing behind while slips his hand inside his pocket. He didn't knew the girl who searching for him.

"S-shin….taro-kun?" that girl started to crying, no matter the what, she's still crying. Shintaro widened his eyes, he didn't know what to do. Shintaro was very shocked, he really want to hug that girl but he's not strong enough to do it. "O-oi… what's wrong?". The Girl is still crying after she looked at to Shintaro "Shintaro-kun….i….. Found you". His hands trembling. He doesn't know, why he felt like something bad will happen.

No. He won't lose that girl once more.

Please not anymore "Ayano, what do you mean?" his voice almost broken. He wants to take a step closer to that girl who called 'Ayano' but he's afraid. "Shintaro-kun I'm really glad that i found you…." Her voice was broken "again…" she smiled with the tears falling down apart.

He can't hold it anymore.

He doesn't want to playback the same mistake.

"STOP IT!" he shouts out as he hugs Ayano. Ayano freezed, but she still says the same words "I found you…" Tears stream down his face. "Please don't do that once more… you idiot!" his voice was trembling right now. Ayano can't reply Shintaro's words. She just hugged back Shintaro tightly. Shintaro made the right decision right? A slight smile appears from his lips while still hugging Ayano gently; try to not make her feel hurt. "Ayano…" he mumbled. "I'm satisfied, thanks God…. You make me meet Shintaro once more" her voice is still trembling. Shintaro hug her more tightly when she said those words, but he decided to keep quite.

"Shintaro.." her tears began to subside. Shintaro release his hug and touch Ayano's cheek, he wipe her pathetic tears "I'm here". Ayano take a gaze at Shintaro's face. "Everything is gonna be alright" slowly Shintaro's right hand wrapping around Ayano's neck and he kissed Ayano forehead. Ayano can't say any words, her tears keep falling down. It won't stop "w-why…?" "I've changed….. Because of you Ayano" answered Shintaro. Yes, he has changed it's all because of the girl in front of him. "Because.. Of me? But I didn't do….. Anything" she tried to talk even her tears still fall apart. "It's not important" Shintaro smiles as he hugs Ayano and embraces her hair softly. Ayano started to give Shintaro a question "If I met you like this, am I alive? Am I can stay?" she stopped for a while "with you once more?". Shintaro gritted his teeth and silent for a while then he answer Ayano's question. "Of course you can" he cried "Welcome back, Ayano.." . Ayano just can look at Shintaro for a while, and then she said "I'm back" she grins happily. "I'm glad you're back…." Shintaro trying to smile. Ayano wiped Shintaro's tears softly, She whispers

"I love you….. Shintaro".

[ MASTEEERRR! ]. Suddenly Shintaro's phone makes a weird sound. "Shit—"Quickly Shintaro removed the headphones in his right ear. "What is… that?" Ayano tilts her head when Shintaro act so suddenly. Shintaro take out his phone from his pocket "You gave me heart attack!" and shouted at his phone then the virus that looks like a girl that has a blue haired appear. [ Ehehe~ I'm sorry master~ Eh? Who is-] that girl who called virus in Shintaro's phone widened her eyes when she saw Ayano. "What… is it?" Ayano look closely at Shintaro's phone. "It's virus. She called 'Ene'.." Shintaro answered. [ Hello~ Who's there? Oh! Is that your girlfriend Master?! ] the virus waves to ayano. "Wa-wait! NO!" . Shintaro's answer make Ayano looked down, she just keep in silent. [ Ma-master…. You hurt her feelings, your answer make her sad] "It's your fault, Ene" whispered Shintaro. [M-MY FAULT?! WHAT DO YO—] before Ene finishing her words, Shintaro put back his phone into his pocket. "Let's go Ayano" shintaro walks away. "W-wait!" Ayano stopped Shintaro's step. "What is it?" Shintaro turn his head to look at the girl. "Who is that? Who is the girl in your phone?" "I already said it before right? It's a virus" Shintaro sighed. "B-but…" after stopped her word Ayano choose to keep quiet. "What?" [ Ohh master! She's jealous~ ] Ene words make Shintaro's face become red. Ayano shook her head to answer what Shintaro said without seeing Shintaro's face. "What's wrong?" he asked again. "N-nope" Ayano still shook her head. "Okay then I won't force you.. " Shintarou shrugging his shoulder. "You want to go to somewhere right? Okay, let's go" Ayano seems more cheerfully right now. "well-" actually he still covering himself from outside, but he want to be with Ayano as well "But, where?". "It's up to you..." Ayano answered.

[ AMUSEMENT PARK! ] said Ene, from the phone. Shintaro blinked then take his phone and turn off his phone.

"Amu..sement... park?" Ayano tilted her head. "W-wait, you really wanna go there?" "U-um, I don't know... i just want to go somewhere, the place you want to go" Ayano lift her hands up. Actually Shintaro didn't like Amusement park, because he's afraid with the roller coaster but because he thought that Ayano want to go there then he decided to go there "Let's go, to amusement park.." he said. "B-but, you won't go there right? Just go somewhere you want to go" "I want to show you something" without Ayano know Shintaro was smiling. "W-what is—" berfore Ayano finish her word, shintaro offering his hand towards Ayano without see her face, he do it because he felt embarrassed "Nothing.. let's go". "as your wish Shintaro-kun" Ayano smiles. A slight blush appear from that boy's face, then he grab Ayano's hand and started walking to Amusement park. "Shintaro-kun? Are you alright? Your hand is shaking...". Shintaro gasped shakily, "I-i'm o-okay" he answered Ayano's question. He's lying, he was so nervous that's the reason why his hand is shaking. Ayano grabbed Shintaro's hand more tightly "Are you sure?" she looks worried. Shintaro look at Ayano for a while then turns his face away again "O-of course not!" his face become more redder than before. "Shintaro-kun! I know you're lying! Please answer me once more and look into my eyes!" "Idiot!" without he known he grabbed Ayano's hand more tightly "H-how i can look... into your eyes" now he talk in a low voice. "Hm?" Ayano tilted her head, because she didn't understand Shintaro's words. Shintaro gulped, then slowly he turned his face and faced Ayano but Shintaro closed his eyes. "D-done, can we go now?..." his voice shaking "Wait, why you closed your eyes? Am i looks like a monster?" "NO!" Shintaro quickly answer it "It's not like that! I—" He opened his eyes slowly "I – Err, Don't you feel afraid? When you with me?You know... " he gazed toward "What a kind of boy am i" his face turned into serious face. "Eh? Why? I'm feel saved when i with you Shintaro" Ayano grinned. Ayano's answer suprised him,"...ugh" now Shintaro really feel embarrassed then he use his other hand to covering his face.

Shintaro react make Ayano feel embarrassed too, her face turned into red. Seeing Ayano act make Shintaro give her a attention "Don't get mad if i do something to you" "W-what... d-do you mean?" "You know what i mean Ayano..." Shintaro patting Ayano's head and continue walking to Amusement park. "I—i don't get it..." Ayano following Shintaro's step. "Come on! You're to slow!" Shintaro hit Ayano's head "O-ouch!" Ayano touched her head. Inside his heart, he really happy. To go together with Ayano ... Again.

_-to be continue-_


End file.
